


Your better halves

by Katie_MichelleAMLFTL



Category: Charmed (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Finding Love, Heartbroken Regina, Leaving Storybrooke, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL/pseuds/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mr Hyde takes over Storybrooke, people start separating into there good and evil halves, when Dark Emma, attacks Henry believing that he is the only thing left to hold her back, our heroes take drastic action. Regina and Henry are forced to leave Storybrooke behind them as the others try to find a solution, but when they move to San Francisco for a fresh start away from magic they discover magic is more a part of this world than they realised, when they meet the charmed one's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"You need to take him Regina, it's the only way."

 

"Mom, you don't need to do this, we can work it out, we can save everyone, together."

 

"Emma, if we're going to go it needs to be now." Regina yelled as the magic containing Storybrooke fluctuated and coiled in tendrils through the air, the field keeping them in the town almost vibrating with energy.

 

"I love you Henry, im going to fix," A fireball flew past Emma's head catching the attention of everyone gathered at the towns edge. Snow pulled an arrow from her quiver as David put himself between his family and the assailant.

 

"Well isn't this sweet, last goodbye's is it, seems like I got here just in time." The voice spoke in a low tone. "After all if anyone's getting rid of my son it should be me," The woman turned to henry a sickly sweet smile appearing on her face. "Come on Henry don't you want to say goodbye to your mum."

 

"Regina, take Henry and go, Now!" Emma bellowed not taking her eyes off the darker version of herself, the Dark Swan. It was almost like looking in a mirror or a bad picture, there were so many similarities and yet they were so different, too different.

 

"Henry we need to go." Regina pulled at Henry's arm still unsure on if she could really just leave everyone else behind, but the thought flew from her mind as Emma's dark counterpart began throwing fireballs at the group, only held back by a quick shielding spell by Emma.

 

"Go." Emma shouted, Regina knew that to save her son, the child she had held in her arms as a baby she would do anything, give up anything, she couldn't lose anyone else, it wasn't an option, not again and this was the only way.

 

"Mum, we cant just leave ev," The words trailed to nothing as Emma turned and faced the two of them, an empty look on her face.

 

"Sorry kid." She raised her hand and an invisible force pushed them back through the barrier and then everyone and all they knew where gone.


	2. Destiny.

"Mum!" Henry had been banging against the barrier for the last few minutes, Regina had tried to pull him away but he had simply pushed her away and began again, Regina didn't know what to do, hell who knew what to do. There wasn't exactly a book on how to deal with your child after their other mother pushed them through a magical barrier separating them and yourself from everything they knew and everyone they loved. How the hell was she supposed to do this, they had literally come up with the plan that morning and now they were living it, with no real idea what to do from this point on.

 

"Henry we need to go." She said sternly.

 

"No, we can't just leave, we have to do something." He shouted as he turned towards her, hands gripped tightly, breathing harshly as Regina moved towards him and gripped his upper arms.

 

"We are doing something, we are doing exactly what Emma wanted and I'm taking you away from here," Henry began to protest, Regina cut off his protests quickly. "Henry, we have a chance and by taking that chance were helping them. Without us there they wont have to worry about keeping us safe an-"

 

"We can take care of ourselves, we should be in their!" Henry tried to pull away harshly, Regina gripped tighter and shook him slightly, just enough to gain his attention.

 

"Stop, just stop, don't you think I know that, but so could Robin and were is he now Henry, were..-" Tears slipped from her eyes without her control, Henry stopped pulling away.

 

"Mum I, I-"

 

"Henry, you are our son, we both love you and want you to be safe, please I cant loose anyone else." Regina looked at him desperately trying to make him understand that this was for the best, that they were doing this to keep him safe, his eyes turned back towards the barrier and then back to hers, his shoulders drooped slightly and then arms slipped around her, pulling her closer .

 

"Okay, okay." It was forced, she knew that he didn't really want to give in, to be part of this plan, to just leave, but whatever it was that made him give in she was silently thanking.  They held the same position for a few minutes before breaking apart and looking down at there bags. There wasn't much there, they were supposed to have a car but the one they had been using was no longer fit for road use, after all the engine had been hit with a fireball, all there lives were packed into two duffel bags and a purse. They each picked up a bag, Henry handed Regina's purse over before taking one last look back at the barrier, as if giving Emma a last few moments to stop them. The wind blew, leaves rustled as the tree's branches swayed and the road stayed empty, they were on there own. 

 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Her shoe's weren't made for trekking down the side of a road, the backs were rubbing against her ankles and she half wished she had brought more comfortable with her, but how the hell was she supposed to know that the car would have been a no go and they would have to walk the six miles to the nearest gas station. It had been a quiet walk, both stuck inside there own heads, occasionally commenting on something but mostly remaining in there self imposed game of silence.

 

Emma had made it very clear not to got to new York, Regina was clever she'd always had back up documents for her and Henry, after all you never can be to careful, they needed to go somewhere out of the box, somewhere they had no previous association with. The fake documents would give them there new life, Still as Regina and Henry but there last name had changed to Hills, it wasn't a big change but enough, besides if anyone did get out and come looking they would be looking for someone completely different, at least that was the idea. There were savings accounts with money stored away, now all they needed was somewhere to go, Regina was brought out of her thoughts, by Henry's voice.

 

"Mom, look." He had his hand stretched out to something further up the road, oh thank god the gas station and it had a diner were they could eat and she could get out of those heels.

 

The door opened with a jingle as it knocked the bell as they entered the diner, it was small and not exactly the cleanest but at this point as long as they had somewhere to sit and semi decent coffee, she just didn't care. Henry started towards the furthest corner booth, the table top was red and the benches were white plastic, from the seats they could see the entire diner without having to look around too obviously. There was an older woman at the counter, she had brown hair and she looked like she just wanted be anywhere but here, an older man sat at the counter sipping on his drink and playing with the sugar satchels, the woman kept eyeing them with a small frown.

 

"So-" Henry began, he seemed unsure on what he really wanted to say, rubbing his ands together as his eyes flickered around the area, before stilling on Regina and taking in her worried expression, a small smile crept onto his face as if he was trying to reassure her that he wasn't about to melt down. "Where are we heading?" It was a simple enough question, if only she had an answer. She forced herself to smile and let her breathing settle back into a normal rhythm.

 

"I don't know, there's not really a definitive answer right now." She opened her purse and pulled out a map, on one side there was the immediate area around storeybrooke and on the other a map of America. "How about we pick together?" It was a cop out really, but it took some of the pressure that the had felt since Robin's death and that morning where they had made the plan.

 

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress had made her way over and was stood at the side of the table, her hands holding the pad and pen, which she was tapping impatiently against each other.

 

"Do you do pancakes?" Henry asked.

 

"Sure thing."

 

"Okay, can we get two lots of pancakes with syrup, i'll have a coffee and he'll have a soda." Henry gave her a sharp look, the waitress huffed and Regina rolled her eyes internally. "Please." The waitress backed off to sort there order and Henry started looking back at the map, glancing over certain area's and immediately dismissing them.

 

"Have you got a pen?"

 

"yes, what do you plan on doing with it?" She already had her hand in her purse fishing out the black pen, she had last used writing something for Robin's funeral, she gripped it for a moment just staring at it, before passing it over to the boy who was looking at her with eyes that new far too much for the kid he was meant to be.

 

"So the idea is we hold the pen and we both close our eyes, then we circle or cross out or just drop the pen on one point, to see where our destiny takes us." Oh dear lord he had read one too many fiction books, honestly growing up with the evil queen and the saviour as mothers had really worked it's magic on this kid. She must have shown her apprehension on her face as he was giving her a funny look.

 

"Oh come on Henry, I'm allowed to have limits to what I believe in."

 

"Really mom, because you literally know Rumpelstiltskin." He gave her a tired look. "Please lets just try it." Damn this kid was good.

 

"Okay, okay but when we end up living in a lake because destiny told us too, ill remind you about this." His face quickly swelled with a smile and for a moment, Regina could almost pretend they were just having a day out together, almost. Coffee, there was suddenly a mug full of coffee in front of her, tipping her head upwards she thanked the waitress who was already on her way back to the counter. "Okay lets do this then." They placed the map between them, it filled a good portion of the table, Herny held out the pen to her and they both took hold, closing there eyes and just feeling. Her hand felt heavy and for a second she thought maybe there really was something to this, but only for a moment, then there hands where moving.

 

Down.

 

Over.

 

Over.

 

Up.

 

Down to touch the paper.

 

They opened their eyes and stared down at the single point the pen touched.

 

"I guess were going to San Francisco."

 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Pheobe, come on your going to make us all late." Piper shouted up the stairs, were her sister had disappeared just moments before looking for who knows what.

 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, stop your yelling."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yes I know I'm rubbish at updating on any time schedule, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
